


Deeper

by ChrissiHR



Series: It's the Great Countdown, Darcy Lewis [23]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Dragula, Exhaustion, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, October 23, October Prompt Challenge, Promptober, Rob Zombie - Freeform, Trigger Warning: Claustrophobia, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 100-500, song prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-21 21:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12466632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrissiHR/pseuds/ChrissiHR
Summary: Night 23 ...in which Darcy goes down, down, down.





	Deeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DawnieoftheDead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieoftheDead/gifts).



> Prompt: Darcy/Bucky, Dragula by Rob Zombie

"Did I tell you to stop?"

Darcy heard the telltale click of the disengaged safety on a sidearm. Her breath heaved and caught as she dragged in lungfuls of hay-seed tainted air so thick you could chew it. Her arms shook and her fingers bled. She physically couldn't grasp the handle anymore, so she sat on the edge of the pit and waited.

"What are you waiting for?" Her kidnapper nudged her again with the tip of the gun. Somehow, she managed not to give in to the urge to swat at it.

" _Don't do anything rash_ ," she heard Bucky's voice repeat in her head. She had one job to do: stay alive until he found her.

But she recognized the pit she'd spent the last twelve hours in hundred-and-ten degree heat digging inside a barn in the middle of nowhere for what it was.

"I'm not stupid, you know. I know what this is." Darcy gestured to the long, deep grave, but reached for the shovel again, anyway.

 _Buy time_ , she chanted in her head. _Stay alive._

Not that it mattered, in the end.

Faintly, she heard a commotion as she staggered to her feet, trying to get her bearings, but her vision greyed at the edges as a shot rang out.

Down she tumbled, down, down, down. And then...

...silence.

Darcy closed her eyes.


End file.
